


Eyeliner

by PinkRangerV



Series: A Gang of Rangers [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Makeup, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Kat kick off their friendship by bonding over makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute li'l fluff. The next fic will be a bit different, but this popped into my head, so here 'tis.

“Want some help, darling?”

 

Kira looked up. She was trying to fix her eyeliner, but it was just not working. The blonde woman...damnit, Kira couldn’t remember her name...just looked at herself in the mirror, though. And damn, the woman’s eyeliner game was strong.

 

“Thanks, yeah.” Kira said.

 

The woman examined Kira’s face critically. “Let’s see...here.” She pulled a makeup-remover out of her purse. “Close your eyes? There you go.” She patted at Kira’s face, wiped her eyelids. “Open…” Kira opened her eyes and blinked obediently onto the mascara brush the woman held up. “I’m Kat, by the way.”

 

“Kira.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kira.” The woman--Kat--actually did sound pleased. “Now, watch, if you do the wing very carefully…” Kat made a small, precise gesture, and suddenly Kira’s eyes were winged. “There you go.”

 

Kira studied herself. She...looked pretty good. It was a lot less than she normally used, but somehow it worked.

 

“Thanks.” Kira said with a smile.

 

“Not a problem.” Kat returned. “Come on. Let’s see what the ladies are up to without us.” She offered an arm and a smile.

 

Kira grinned and took it.

 

 


End file.
